


Day Moons

by simplyn2deep



Series: The Shame of it All series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well look at that...” Jolene opened the window more, “The moon's out during the day...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Moons

After pausing for a moment, listening for any signs of life in the room, she lightly knocked on the door. She waited again before she spoke, “Petey...can I come in?” She heard papers rustling, the window close before she got a muffled answer. She turned the knob, opened the door and walked in.

Peter was sitting on his bed, his hair disheveled, looking like he just woke up. “I thought you would have been off to work...”

Jolene walked towards him, stopping at window to push the curtains and tinted window open, “It's Monday...I don't work Monday's remember?” she stuck her head out the window and felt the warmth from the summer air on her face, “Plus, it's the 4th of July.” Before she brought her head back in the room, she caught a glimpse of something she hadn't seen before. The moon. In broad daylight.

“Well look at that...” Jolene opened the window more, “The moon's out during the day...”

Peter moved to the window and looked out. “I was looking at it earlier.”

“I've never seen it out like this before.” She said as she climbed out the window and sat on the fire escape.

Peter sat on the bed near the window and spoke softly, “I have.”

Jolene looked at him, “When was that?”

“Last year.” He stood up from the bed and walked from the room.


End file.
